A navigation apparatus outputs visual information such as map, route, and facility information. Generally, the visual information is displayed on a display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display provided for a vehicle's center console. In this manner, the visual information is transmitted to the driver. Such display apparatus provided for the center console necessitates the driver to frequently move his or her line of sight. The driver may overlook the information displayed on the display apparatus.
To solve this problem, the proposed technologies display navigation images in an instrument panel (see patent documents 1, 2, and 3). For example, the technology disclosed in Patent Document 1 provides a display apparatus, which uses a whole instrument panel without a mechanical meter. The display apparatus displays a needle-type meter image (analog meter image). The display apparatus displays a navigation image as well as the meter image, allowing a driver to view both images with minimal movement of his or her line of sight.
The technology disclosed in Patent Document 2 also provides a display apparatus in an instrument panel. The display apparatus displays both a digital meter image and a navigation image. Also in this case, a driver can view the meter image and the navigation image with minimal movement of his or her line of sight.
The technology disclosed in Patent Document 3 provides a liquid crystal display apparatus between mechanical meters. The liquid crystal display apparatus displays a navigation image. Also in this case, a driver can view the meter indication and the navigation image with minimal movement of his or her line of sight within the same instrument panel.                Patent Document 1: JP-2004-157434 A        Patent Document 2: JP-H11-51686 A        Patent Document 3: JP-2004-251722 A        
The above-mentioned technologies disclose or suggest no consideration for a time sequence to display the navigation image in the instrument panel in relation to the meter image or indication.
For instance, the navigation image includes a map display window and a route guidance window. The user pays close attention to the navigation image when designating a destination to set a route, when completing setting of the route to the destination displayed on the screen, or when viewing the detailed map.
When both the meter image or the like and the navigation image are displayed simultaneously, the driver may less attentively recognize the navigation image. Further, a mechanical meter may turn on a light source for illuminating a needle or dial any time day and night. When both the navigation image and the meter indication of the mechanical meter are simultaneously displayed, the driver may also less attentively recognize the navigation image.